1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a device for assisting in washing one's back and other body regions and specifically refers to such a device which contains a bar of soap.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various back scrubbers have been employed throughout the years in the form of brushes with long handles. Such devices must be dipped into soapy water prior to their use and oftentimes can abrade and irritate the skin, particularly on elderly or infirm bathers. The need for applying soap while bathing to hard to reach back regions, particularly for older bathers such as those in hospitals and rest homes, has increased with the population of the elderly rapidly growing in recent years. Also, elderly patients in rest homes oftentimes prefer to bathe themselves, without the assistance of nurses or orderlies and so the need has multiplied for a device which will assist them in conveniently bathing hard to reach areas.
Therefore, with the shortcomings and disadvantages of prior art back scrubbing devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a back scrubber which will allow the user to apply a bar of soap directly on the skin to any area of one's body during bathing.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a back scrubber which includes a soap container into which a bar of soap can be easily inserted and securely held or removed after use.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a back scrubber which allows the user to consume a maximum amount of the soap bar before exchanging it for a fresh bar.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a back scrubber which is relatively light in weight, durable and which is safe and convenient to use.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation follows below.